Rappa Love
Rappa Love (ラパラブ Rapa Rabu) is a Mage and a member of Lamia Scale. Appearance Rappa has the appearance of a small boy with messy chin-legth, unkempt silver hair which covers most of his face, including his left eye, leaving only one exposed. His eyes are dark and rather large, he is also commonly seen blushing. He wears a full body black, hooded robe with white shoes and two ring like ornaments on his shoulder. He also carries his staff with him inside his cloak at all times. Personality Rappa is seen as a quiet and cheerful boy who is almost always seen smiling, he is also known as an intelligent young man who often points out things to his teammates, suchs as exdplaining Jysetha's strategy to climb the Beanstalk during the first event, although Jysetha claims he is simply a know-it-all. Relationships Odin Bitteroot Rappa looks up to Odin as a big brother figure and often looks to him for advice, such as before Rappa's fight with Mikhail Lanse, he consulted Odin who suggested that he just 'doesn't go crazy'. Harmaa Rouva History Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc During the Grand Magic Games inauguration where, five of the winning six teams have already been revealed and Mato reveals Team Lamia Scale as the first place winners of Rat Race. He is seen on top of Odin's shoulders, waving at the crowd. Magic and Abilities Snow Magic '(雪魔法 ''Yuki Mahō): Through the use of a magic staff, Rappa is able to use magic that allows him to create and manipulate snow. He is able to prompt snow to fall from the sky, covering the area in a sheet of snow, he can then use his terranial advantage to attack the opponent with snowballs and avalanches *Snowfall: Rappa magically causes snow to fall from the sky in a large area, not only drastically lowering the area's temperature but covering it in a large sheet of snow, giving him a large field advantage as he is able to manipulate the already existing snow. *Blizzard: Not only can Rappa create snow, he can generate and control large blizzards which he can control by moving his staff. They are able to send opponents flying by the powerful blunt force of the air currents he creates. *'''Snowball Fight (雪合戦 Yukigassen): Rappa's most commonly used move; where he fires a barrage of snowballs from his staff which can blast several holes through rock, he can also fire large singular versions of this technique. *'100 Blossoming Winter Flowers' (百開花冬の花 Hyaku Kaika Fuyu no Hana): By generating a large amount of snow in one area, Rappa shoots the snow towards the sky in one, large pillar which solidifies, taking the shape of hundreds of snow flowers, trapping the opponent within. Enhanced Agility: Rappa is shown to be very agile, he was able to perform several airborne somersaults and movements along the walls of Domus Flau. Weapons and Items Magic Staff: In order to cast magic, Rappa makes use of a Magic Staff, making him a Holder-Mage. The staff's design is very ornate, taking shape of a silver coloured rod with a purple crystal at it's tip, seemingly a lacrima, coiling around the crystal and the staff is an open mouthed white snake which has golden eyes and several golden spikes on it's body. It is also shown sparkling. Battles & Events Rappa Love vs Gabriel Lanse Trivia Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Male Category:Males Category:Holder-Mage Category:Lamia Scale Guild Category:Weapon user